


WWE, Roshar Style

by AKABess



Series: Porno, Porno, Porno! [8]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKABess/pseuds/AKABess
Summary: Kaladin and Adolin have a grudge match.  It turns sexy, as usual.  Not too graphic, until a few lines from the end.





	WWE, Roshar Style

"What are you going to do about it, Bridgeboy?"

Kaladin looked at the arrogant ass, also known as Adolin Kholin, his sometimes lover, best friend and for tonight, sparring partner. Or rather, they'd spent the past hour sparring and were now headed back to Adolin and Shallan's quarters for something to eat.

"I'm going to teach you some humility," Kaladin shot back at him.

Adolin laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

They reached the door to Adolin and Shallan's quarters and went in, tousling in a lighthearted way to see who would go in first.

"That's it," Kaladin said as Adolin shoved his way through the door first. "Wrestling match. Right here, right now."

"Fine," Adolin said, shoving the coffee table to the side of the room with his foot and causing Shallan to jump. She'd been sketching or writing, curled up on the couch when they entered.

Kaladin took off his jacket and shirt as Adolin finished clearing a space in the center of the sitting area. He took off his trousers and boots as well, leaving him in only a rough breech-clout. His body was still damp with sweat from their earlier sparring, and light glistened on his skin as if he'd been oiled.

Adolin hurried to undress similarly, ending up clad in a much more tailored type of underwear. Where Kaladin's was merely a strip of cloth joined with ties at the sides, Adolin's was cut to fit the curves of his body.

"Who do you pay to monogram your underwear, Princeling?" Kal asked, settling down into a wrestler's crouch, ready to begin the fight and best the arrogant, spoiled prince.

Adolin raised an eyebrow at this and looked pointedly at Kaladin's crude undergarment. "I'll give you her name. You could use an upgrade, Brightlord Windrunner." Adolin settled into a crouch of his own.

"Rug's the boundary. Loser gets pinned or shoved off the rug. Go," Kaladin grunted, lunging forward to grapple the blond man.

Adolin darted backward a step, slapping Kaladin's hand away from where it was trying to grasp his forearm and pull him off balance.

After a few test strikes, Kaladin rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Adolin's chest. He took the opportunity to sweep Adolin's foot out from under him and the two fell heavily to the thin padding of the rug. Adolin tried to use his sleight weight advantage to lever Kaladin over onto his shoulders, effectively pinning the darkeyed man and winning the match. Instead, he only managed to spin himself in Kaladin's grasp, leaving him clinging to Adolin's back like a cremling to a rock. 

Kaladin's weight was shifted forward towards Adolin's shoulders as the blond man lifted his butt up into the air. Kal reacted by wrapping his legs around Adolin's waist and using his now free hands to try to pull one of Adolin's arms from where they were supporting the weight of both men and simultaneously shoving Adolin's head towards the improvised mat.

Adolin tensed his muscles and heaved, launching them both back to their feet in a shocking display of power. Again they grappled each other, chests slamming together as Adolin tried to force Kaladin backwards off the edge of the rug. Their feet skidded as the two matched their strength against each other. Sweat beaded on the skin of both men, making their grips slip as they struggled for dominance.

Suddenly, Adolin's grip slipped on Kaladin and he overbalanced, pulling them both back to the ground. Quick as a flash, Kaladin was back on Adolin's back, shoving his shoulders forward and down toward the mat even as Adolin tried to push himself back up to all fours. Kaladin wrapped one leg around Adolin's like a vine, keeping the leg extended and preventing Adolin from rising. Then pulled his other knee up tight into Adolin's crotch, strengthening his position and immobilizing Adolin further.

Adolin managed to get one arm under his own chest to lever them upwards and keep his upper chest off the mat, delaying what seemed to be Kaladin's inevitable win. Kaladin wrapped his arm around Adolin's non-supporting arm and levered it behind Adolin's back, forcing the man's shoulder to the mat.

The two grunted as Kaladin struggled to maintain control over three of Adolin's limbs while simultaneously trying to hook Adolin's remaining free arm into his own and push the man fully to the mat, ending the match.

"Come on, Adolin," Kal said in a low voice as his arm snaked a little farther around the man's elbow. "We both know I've won."

Adolin gritted his teeth, grunting out, "It's not... over... til it's over..., Bridgeboy." He struggled to pull his arm out of Kaladin's grip, but his hand slipped on the thin rug and his chest slammed the last few inches to the ground.

Kaladin was on him in an instant, pinning both of Adolin's elbows behind his back and using the weight of his upper body to force Adolin's chest fully into the mat. "I win," he whispered, face pressed into the short hairs of Adolin's neck. He felt a Adolin shudder slightly, and a twitch against his knee between Adolin's legs.

Grinning, Kaladin relaxed his body a little, but didn't give up his grip on Adolin's arms. He leaned his head down a little and let his breath ghost across Adolin's neck. Again, he was met with a shudder from the pinned man. Emboldened, Kal gently kissed Adolin's neck right where his hair line ended. 

Adolin relaxed his body and turned his head to look awkwardly over his shoulder at Kaladin. "You got me, Windrunner," he managed to grunt out.

"Sure do," Kaladin said as he released Adolin's arms and used the opportunity to run his hand down Adolin's sweat-dampened side to rest on his hip. Adolin's eyes closed as he fought another shudder. Kaladin pushed himself up onto his knees, moving so he was straddling Adolin's thighs. "Roll over," he commanded.

Adolin, ever the gracious loser in matches of skill or strength, did as he was told, pushing himself upward onto his elbows. "And what boon do you request, Brightlord Windrunner?" He wasn't, however, above being a storming bastard.

Kaladin's only reply was a growl as he lunged forward to attack Adolin's mouth with his own. Teeth clicked together in a violent, passionate kiss where Kaladin held Adolin captive with his hands and his mouth. Without even coming up for air, Kaladin snaked one hand down between their bodies to loosen the ties on Adolin's elaborate undergarments. He pulled Adolin's manhood free, swallowing the reclining man's moan and shoving his tongue into Adolin's mouth. Kaladin then freed his own member and lowered his body against his lover's so he could take both into his hand, stroking them gently together.

The spell was broken by a high pitched gasp coming from the couch. Both men turned to stare at Shallan, where she was still sitting, notebook in hand and pencil paused over it. They hadn't even realized she was there.

"Don't mind me, boys," she said, pupils blown wide as her hand resumed sketching without her seeming to be aware of the fact. She smiled. "I'm just enjoying the show."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back? I guess? Depression's a bitch, yo. But this little chapter has been brewing since the beginning of summer, and I finally had the energy to put it down today. I didn't do much editing, mostly because I'm not sure if this time of ability will last. I feel like fucking Taravangian sometimes, and today is a good day. So here ya go. I've got a few others brewing, and a new idea to start on as well. So there will eventually be more from me.


End file.
